


Deliveries

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> What i see belongs into another live. I touch the pale fabric of the jedi robes - Obi-Wan Kenobis robes - my robes. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliveries

Deliveries

> Ben <

It's good to have her around me again. I'm curious what she is planing. But she told me nothing. We had dinner and after that i read a book on the couch. Now i'm going to have a quick shower and than i curl up on my side of the bed. 

It's already dark when i put the comb away. I look in the mirror, behind me a shadow leans in the doorway. 

 

> Qiu'lin <

I watch him standing in the bathroom, a towel around his hips, combing his damp hair with slow strokes. His muscles moving smooth under his skin. He puts the  comb away and with a look in the mirror he gets aware of me. I move a step towards him. A smile is on his face. He's so beautyfull when he smiles. He crosses the distance betwen us. I brush over his lower lip with my thump. Slowly he cubs my cheek with one hand and the other arm curls around my lower back. Ben pulls me closer slowly and finally our lips meet in a gelntle, soft kiss. When we break, i cup his cheek and and his neck with the other hand. He smiles so bright... slowly we kiss again, nipping on our lips. I feel his tongue lick over my lips, gently exploring the new territory...

 

> Ben <

I wake up, unable to move, cause a beautyfull naked woman, only half covered by a blanket is curled around me, wearing matching clothes. I could get used to that. 

...

 

> Qui'lin <

"Wake up, Ben, i have news!" I call out when i enterd the room. Ben lies in the bed, burried under blankets and pillows, murmuring his discompfort into the sheets. I grab the blankets and pull them away. He instandly curls up and hides his face in the pillows. 

"Ben..." i crawl onto the bed. I comb his messed up hair with my hand and start kissing his neck. Another soft murmur comes out of the pillows, this time it sounds quite satisfied. So we spend anothr hour in the bed. Finally Ben is awake enough to hear the news. 

"The delievery i'm waiting for arrives in 5 days and a transport for you back to coruscant is arranged a day later."

Bens eyes grow wide. 

"You afforts were succsessfull? So i can go home in six days?"

I nod. I'm happy for him, but i got so deeply used to have him around me, loosing him makes me sad. i knew that before. But now that i can count the days, i want to hold him and never let him go. 

He pulls me into an embrace, stroking my head. He knows exactliy how i feel. I do not hide anythinhg from him.

"Let's enjoy the time we have together than, Qui, and than return to reality and our destinys. You have plans for this planet and i have a padawan to teach and force knows what else is waiting for me."

"i don't know if i can do all that alone."

I kiss her forhead. 

"You are so strong, girl, just have faith in you and you will manage it."

"Hmhm" i murmur and snuggel closer, nibbling on Bens throat.

"Somehow all conversations end like this these days..."  he smirks and breakfast was skiped.

 

> Ben <

It's the 5th day and i'm so curious what "delivery" will arrive today. I'm although a bit worried about Qui'lin. I heard her arguing with her mother, the queen this morning. The royal rancor, how she is called by her doughter, is cruel, aggressive and i wonder how her offspring could be such a good girl. 

Ah there she comes, Qui, not her mother. The door opens and a slave carries a dark brown wodden box. It is placed on the table and the slave leaves with a bow. 

"What's in there?"

"Open it."

"Yes my lady!" I bow very low and open the chest. What i see belongs into another live. I touch the pale fabric of the jedi robes - Obi-Wan Kenobis robes - my robes. On top of the pile of carfully folded clothes lies a bundle of dark blue silk. I slowly take it and undo the ribbon. The weight of the bundle is most familiar and when i removed the silk i'm not surprised to hold my lightsaber in my hand.

I switch it on and the bright, glowing blade hums in the air. Than i switch it of again and turn around to Qui'lin. She smiles. 

"Thank you." 

"It payed 50000 bregos to get that back. That's why queen rancor lost her temper this morning. You owe me something!"

"I have no money" 

"A kiss or two would do it."

No need to say that twice...

"Don't you wan't to put that clothes on? I'd like to see you wearing them." 

"Better not. These are not meant to be undone by a woman and i guess you have some plans for our last night?"

A bright giggle passes her lips. "I see. Yes, i have some things in my mind which would require naked skin..."

TBC


End file.
